


Love and Affection

by Ileaf



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Isak, Bottom! Isak, Cajoling, Daddy Even, Dildos, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Even and I are going to hell, Intercrural Sex, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Praise Kink, Princess Isak, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Feminisation, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Even, light dubcon, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileaf/pseuds/Ileaf
Summary: Our boys escape to Stockholm to live out Isak's fantasy - or is it Even's?SMUT ENSUES
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is alright, and your loved ones too. Stay safe, and enjoy a bit of escapism and hedonism. Please read the tags first - take care!

Saturday, 16:30 in a hotel bar off Stureplan in central Stockholm. Stureplan is the place for brats and nouveaux riches – they’re not sorry a rumour was spread that they “sink” half of the champagne ordered – pour it down the sink. Or better still, have the waiter do it.

That wasn’t true, but where there’s smoke, there’s more than a spark of excessive partying and smooching off wealthy parents.

Not so in a much quieter backstreet, where Even is sitting in a corner, nursing his glass of house wine. Even here he doesn’t feel quite at ease, it’s still too posh for him. And far too grand for Isak, who is now letting himself slip inside the heavy, copper-framed glass door, awkwardly sidestepping to avoid getting hit as it swings closed.

Once he’s spotted Even he won’t look up as he makes his way over to where his boyfriend is sitting. Still he moves with that restless energy that Even can’t get enough of. It’s always there, even now when he carries himself as if he lacked bendable joints altogether.

He speeds up to get to the safe corner, but he misjudges the distance to a chair and nearly topples over as he crashes into it. But Even half catches him with an outstretched arm. 

“Whoah baby! Got you.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Isak quickly regains his balance and can’t sit down fast enough so he can swivel the chair to face the corner – and Even. He untangles himself from his outerwear and snivels from the cold outside.

“Hey, princess”, Even says with a lilt to his voice, soft and sweet as honey. Isak looks up, features relaxing when his eyes meet Even’s. 

“Hey.”

“Wow, you look a treat, baby. I love that turtleneck on you, that colour suits you.” Even could just as well have traced his lips along Isak’s neck, his words are that comforting – and tingling.

“Yeah? You like it?” Isak smooths a hand down his off-white, cashmere turtleneck sweater.

“I love it baby, you look so soft.” Even’s mouth starts to water as he takes in his boyfriend’s cuddly appearance of the day; floppy, newly-washed hair that’s still a bit damp, the sweater falling loosely around his torso, the collar so high and wide that his chin keeps disappearing beneath it, rosy cheeks from the dry, cold air outside. Looking down, Even notices the brown tweed dress pants hug his muscular buttocks and thighs – looking as if they come right out of a Bond movie from the 60s.

“I could eat you baby. In fact I think I will”, he lowers his voice and feels his heart beat fast in his chest.  


Isak scoffs, and blushes. Even is in love. Hard dick in love. But they can’t just frolic around today. They have an appointment.  


“So, have you met him?” Isak wants to know while wiping his nose with his arm.  


“Fuck’s sake Isak!” Even gets up and heads for the bar to get a napkin, no, two napkins. One for his boyfriend’s nose, one for wiping the sweater.  


Isak giggles nervously. “Sorry.”  


“Don’t worry about it.” Even sits down, sips his wine. “Want something to drink?”  


“Yeah, a beer please.” Even only has to turn around for the attendant to come over. He’s surprised when that happens, which is every time. But he supposes being tall is what gives him that easy authority, he just has to learn to work with it.  


“Carlsberg please.” The attendant quickly returns with the bottle. Even smiles at her, interest piqued. Not only is she hot, a beauty even, with classic features chiselled out in white marble, but her long hair and nails have the same colours as the pin he wears on his lapel: pink, yellow and blue. He doesn’t often meet fellow pansexuals, so it’s too bad he’s busy – he’d love to have a chat with her someday. At least he knows where she works now.  


“How are you feeling baby?” He turns back to Isak who is drinking his beer in big gulps.  


“A bit scared, tbh. Why did I agree to this, I don’t think I’ll be able to do this”, he complains.  


“Shh, baby, of course you will”, Even soothes. “We talked about this, remember how we said it’s something we want to do for our own sake, something we’ve fantasised about more than once, haven’t we doll?” Even reaches with his foot to nudge at Isak’s ankle.  


“Yeah, ok. But one thing is fantasising …” Isak’s voice dies on the altar of self-shrinkage, of self-denial, Even thinks.  


“So - why shouldn’t we go for what we want? No one is getting harmed, this guy wants this, we want it …World is yours …”, he talk-sings.  


“Fuck off”, Isak snorts, but he’s smiling. Mission accomplished.  


“That’s my girl. I’ll be there the whole time, remember. We’re doing this together.” Even tries to catch Isak’s eye. “I just want us to try this – I want you to try this. It always turns you on when we talk about it, right? And if you don’t like it, we’ll just stop. Ok?”  


“Says you. I wonder who is the most turned on by this.” Even grins and waggles his eyebrows. Isak rolls his eyes. But his chin peeks out from the collar. “Ok, let’s do this.”  


Even fist bumps inside. “Yeah? It’ll be fun.” They get up, collect their stuff and head for the elevators. As they pass the bar counter, Even catches the eye of the pan-coloured hottie. Who knows, once they’ve started down this road, if she’d be up for some action too some day? A man can dream, but Even is essentially monogamous. Or, he’s up for whatever Isak would be willing to do, nothing more.  


And what do you know, she winks at him. Takes a flirt to know one.  


In the elevator Even tries to boost his boyfriend some more, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him enticingly, watching Isak’s back in the smokey mirror, his deceptively broad shoulders, the bouncy cheeks in the coarse tweed, his own hands on those cheeks …  


“So, ready to be my baby boy?”, he mutters against Isak’s ear.  


“Yes Daddy”, Isak breathes hotly, trailing kisses along Even’s neck.  


The doors open on their floor with a ding. They linger for so long, caught up in each other, that they have to squeeze out at the same time as the doors start to close again.  


“Everything ok?”  


“Uhm, yeah, good!” Isak adjusts his billowy sweater.  


“Let’s go feel even better, princess.” and yes, Even is cheesy but Isak’s eyeroll sanctions it. Somehow.  


They reach the door at the end of the corridor. Even holds Isak’s hand.  


“Ready?”  


Isak nods, face down.  


“You sure?” Even bends his knees so he can look his baby straight in the eye.  


“Yeah, ready.” Isak’s chin reappears from the turtleneck as he blows air up his face, making this curls flutter. Even is so fucking endeared, kisses him fast and firm, nips his lip.  


“Stop giving me boners”, Isak mutters.  


“Never.”  


Even fares better in his midnight blue velvet suit. The jacket covers his crotch at least partly.  


“Damn girl”, he mutters, takes a few breaths before he knocks at the door.  


A man in a black sweater and dark jeans opens. He looks the age he told Even he was, 35. So, ten years older than Isak.  


His features are marked, he has tanned, olive skin and dark brown, almost black, hair swept back. The sturdy build, broad shoulders and flat stomach make him look strong and fit. 

Even experiences a brief shock of insecurity that makes him want to take Isak and bolt out the door before it’s too late. This man looks so confident. He tries to shake it off.  


They shake hands and introduce themselves.  


“Pleased to meet you, Even and Isak, I’m Milan”, the man says. His handshake is firm. “I must confess I’m pleasantly surprised, gentlemen. You look even better in real life than in your pics – and those were hot!” His gaze travels from Even to Isak and lingers there. “You are very pretty, Isak.”  


Even has to fight an immediate impulse to stand between Milan and his boyfriend. What has he let themselves into? But at that moment, Isak looks up at him, so open and trusting that Even is placated in an instant. He wants Isak to feel safe in this new situation. Who else should protect him, but Even?  


He brushes his finger against Isak’s blushing cheek.  


“You too, Even, very beautiful”, Milan is liberal with his praise and Even softens just a tad. Milan gestures towards a sofa by the window in the spacious hotel room.  


“Have a seat, I’ll bring the drinks.”  


The younger boys saunter over to the corner sofa, sit down at an angle. Milan brings a liter bottle of Absolut vodka in one hand, and an even bigger bottle of cola in the other. Sophisticated, Even thinks – not, but who’s complaining.  


“So, boys”, Milan sits down next to Isak. (Even is glowering but thinks better of it. Isak wouldn’t … he doesn’t know what, but he just wouldn’t.) He turns the glasses standing upside down on the table, looking at Isak and Even questioningly. “Yes, please.” Even nods and Milan pours the regular drinking glasses at least half full of vodka.  


They chitchat for a bit while the boys top their glasses with as much cola as possible. Milan wants to know their occupation and what it’s like to live in Oslo. He talks about his work as an economics teacher and then they move on to general topics while they sip their drinks.  


The alcohol takes the edge off Even’s possessiveness and Isak’s worry. Halfway into their second helping they’re throwing jokes and giggles as they’re wont to. Milan seems happy to listen more than he talks – that’s rare and earns him some extra points with Even.  


He is careful not to drink too much, and keeps an eye on Isak to check he is too.  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the evening is sprinkling the windows with city lights, the mood in the room changes. Milan leans back, legs spread wide. Even feels his cheeks glowing from the vodka, there’s a hot, coiling sensation in his guts as he places a hand on Isak’s knee.  


“Everything alright baby?” He lets his hand travel up, feels the toned quad muscle.  


“Yes”, Isak gives him a side glance, and Even can’t help but lean in and peck those alluring lips. His other hand tilts Isak’s chin up so that he can deepen the kiss. He wants Isak to feel at home, so he kisses him as if they were alone in the room. Isak catches on, opens up for Even. They both taste of vodka and cola. Even’s tongue explores the insides of Isak’s mouth until Isak pulls back, panting softly.  


Even gives him a mischievous little smile and a wink, Isak responding with a snort because that’s their inside joke. Even can’t wink for shit. He sneaks his hand further up Isak’s thigh.  


Milan has bent forward to watch the kiss. Now one of his hands goes to rest on the small of Isak’s back.  


“You’re hot”, he mutters.  


This time, Even is on board with this, with sharing. Isak is looking so relaxed and inviting now, Even ventures to move his hand, stopping just shy before Isak’s crotch. Isak’s pupils are so big, Even bets he already has a boner but doesn’t want to be too direct.  


“What do you want, Milan?” Even tries to keep his head cool. “What do you see happening here tonight?”  


Milan scoots a little closer, hand smoothing over Isak’s back and the top of his buttocks.  


“I’d just like for this pretty little thing to make me feel good. Looks like he’s an obedient twink, no?” He twists a curl around his fingers and pulls just enough to make Isak’s head tilt to the side. Even gives his thigh a little massage. Isak’s mouth has gone open but his eyes are shutting down.  


“Are you princess?” Even breathes, feeling his cock plump up, parting his legs to make more space. “Are you an obedient twink?”  


“Yes Daddy”, Isak mumbles under his breath, and Even can’t resist the temptation anymore, to cover his crotch with his palm. And there’s the outline of a cock standing to attention. It makes Even feel triumphant for them both.  


He knew there would be that threshold of shyness to be got over before Isak would dare to be be as experimental and intense as Even knows he can be. He is happy his baby has the chance to live out his fantasy tonight. He keeps cupping his hand around Isak’s hard-on.  


“I like the Daddy - baby thing”, says Milan, sneaking under the cuddly cashmere. “You can call me just Milan.”  


“Ok – yes Milan”, Isak smiles at Milan as he continues to fondle him.

“Anything in particular you want?” Even’s nails drag along the tweed, up and down Isak’s length, and Isak shifts in his seat.  


“Well, other than fuck his mouth and ass …”, he chuckles self-consciously.  


“Uh – obviously, that’s what we – that’s included.” Or did that sound too businesslike? “I mean, that’s what we´d like to happen too.”  


“And, as we agreed, I’ll be in on the action. That’s what we want, isn’t it?” he resumes and waits for Isak to speak up at least once before he loses himself between the hands of his Daddy and Milan.  


“Yes Daddy, I want you both to … do me. At – at the same time.” God, where did this boy come from and how many old ladies did Even help over the street to deserve this?  


Even knows Isak’s actions are bolder than his expressions, but damn. Those modest words spilling from his boyfriend’s perfect lips make Even’s cock want to burst out of his fancy pants.  


Milan brings Isak’s hand to his lips and kisses it.  


“Sounds great. But first, I want him to dance for us.”  


Say WHAT? Isak’s eyes widen in horror.  


“I can’t dance!” he sputters, arms flailing as he sits up and frees himself from the caressing hands. Even tries to save the situation.  


“Shhh, pretty prince, why do you say that? You dance at home, don’t you? I love seeing you dance.” He’s taken hold of Isak’s hand as he pleads with him. “Just do what you do when we’re alone, baby, don’t mind him.” He throws Milan an apologetic eye, but Milan doesn’t seem to mind.  


“Awww, you’re so pretty Isak”, he encourages instead. “I’d just love to see you swing those hips, move that sexy ass of yours. Hm?”  


“Come on baby, we’ll dance together.” Even takes Isak by the arms and stands them both up. He takes out his phone and opens Spotify. Soon a suggestive beat and then the intense voice of The Weeknd wraps around them. Even starts swaying them both to Earned It, turning them around so Milan has full view of Isak’s backside. Milan gets up, holding Isak’s glass.  


“Here”, he offers and Isak takes a couple of gulps, then hides into Even’s arms, head resting below his chin, arms around his neck. Even’s hands are free to roam across Isak’s shoulders, down his back and narrow hips and further down, bracing his ass with both hands, rocking it from side to side.  


Milan stands a meter away and watches as if hypnotised. “Fuck baby, you’re so sexy.”  


Even lifts Isak’s sweater at the back. “Off?” he asks and Isak, in a sensual motion, raises his arms above his head. When Even reaches up to unhook the sweater and undershirt from Isak’s arms, Milan steps in to touch Isak’s supple ass over his tight pants, one hand reaching below to get squeezed between the cheeks and thighs.  


He rubs his face against Isak’s naked, smooth back, licking his neck, sucking at the skin.  


Isak arches his back, presenting his ass to Milan while hanging on to Even’s neck. Milan takes hold of his hips and grinds against the cheeks. “Fuck baby, your ass.”  


He backs off to get a good view of the peachy butt, then slowly runs his hands along the whole of Isak’s backside, Isak who is still swaying in his boyfriend’s arms. Even’s role at this point is just to be a prop that Isak can lean on, but he finds he enjoys watching his boyfriend being admired and sexed up by another man.  


Isak moans softly at Milan’s touches to his butt and shapely thighs, spreading his legs as the hands gently push at the insides.  


“Fuuuuuck Isak, I’m gonna bury myself in you, just you wait …” Milan takes off his sweater. There’s a telling bulge in his pants.  


“Now, strip for us”, he commands.  


Even dips his chin to look down at Isak who simply nods, so Even knows what he should do.  


He unzips Isak’s pants and slowly peels them from his cheeks. Then he bends to tug them down to his knees. He leaves them there, effectively restricting Isak’s movement. Then he gets up and starts kissing his baby with intent, cradling his face in his hands. Isak has to wrap his arms tightly around his Daddy’s neck, so as not to lose his balance.  


This is giving Milan a full view. And Even smiles smugly into the kiss as he hears an appreciative sound at the sight of the black, lacey hipster panties Isak is wearing.  


“Yeah baby, baby!” He cups the buttocks, practically drooling. “What a fucking fuckable ass you have, Even and I are gonna take care of that, don’t you worry princess.”  


Another wave of jealousy washes over Even –‘princess’, really? causing him to bite down on his – yes, his - princess’s lower lip and buck his hips towards his crotch – not really succeeding because Isak is arching so much into Milan’s hands. He’s moaning into Even’s mouth though, distracting Even from his dark possessiveness.  


Even more so when SMACK! Milan’s palm hits Isak’s ass. “Ngggn!” Isak whimpers as Even continues to kiss him deeply and Milan lands another spank. Fuck, Even’s wholly neglected dick is threatening to shoot in his pants, hearing Isak whine, feeling him cling to his neck. He knows how Isak loves this attention to his ass.  


He nearly keels over, though, from Isak colliding with him for every blow. “You ok precious?”  


“Yes fuck Daddy, I’m – I’m so fucking hard already, I can’t –“  


“I know baby, let’s make you more comfy. Let’s lay you down, take your pants off, ok?”  


He half drags Isak over to the bed. Isak can hardly walk, confined by his pants around his knees, jolted and out of breath from the spanking. Even carefully lays him down on the dark gold satin cover, and what a sight he’s met with. “Fuck baby boy.”  


The panties have ridden up his cheeks, revealing his now glowing skin. Even pulls off Isak’s trousers and socks in one go.  


“Isak, that’s the sexiest fucking ass I’ve ever seen.” Milan is approaching, sounding almost reverent.  


Even lets his fingers graze, barely touching, over the sensitive skin. Isak hisses.  


“Does it hurt baby?”  


“No Daddy, it’s just – feels so sensitive.” Isak grinds his hips helplessly down against the cover.  


“You wanna come already honey, is that it?”  


“Mmm, yes please. Need to Daddy.” Isak’s curls are a mess above his blushing face as he keeps bucking down.  


“Shhhh, precious.” Even loves his boyfriend, has he made that clear? He asks Milan to go fetch a towel in the bathroom, and Milan returns with a big, soft bath sheet. They spread it out under Isak who limply lets himself be shoved this way and that.  


“Hands and knees baby girl.” Even takes his suit and shirt off, then stands in front of his boyfriend. Isak, slumped crossways on the bed, scrambles into the desired position. Milan stands behind him.  


“Want this baby?” Even grips his junk over his tight, grey boxers and squeezes the hard length.  


“Give it to me”, Isak begs hurriedly. That’s when Even grabs his curls and hauls his head up.  


“Ow, Daddy!”  


“Don’t princess. Think you can have this without being nice and polite?” With his other hand he folds down the waistband of his boxers, flashing his cock.  


“Daddy!” Isak cries out, beyond frustrated.  


Even just starts spreading precum over the head with his fingertips, keeping his hold in Isak’s hair. Isak watches, moaning needily.  


Milan has taken off his clothes too and is waiting for any type of go-ahead.  


Even nods to him and whack! Milan’s palm lands on Isak’s raised butt cheeks. “Nff!” Isak’s eyes widen.  


“What was that baby?” He nods to Milan once again, and whack! Another blow. “Aaahhhh!”  


“That’s what you get for being a naughty boy. Can you behave baby, ask nicely?” Even asks a panting, flushed Isak. “One more, Milan, if you please.” Milan delivers another blow, making Isak squeal. And by this stage in their relationship, Even knows it’s alright.  


They’ve talked about what they wanted and Isak has been clear on this point; he likes to be dominated, likes it rough. Even hesitated to bring out the authority that Isak asked for in him, but when he realised that Isak felt derided and shamed just because he wanted what he wanted, he gave in, happily so. He feels their trust in each other has blossomed – they have gained so much more territory by exploring together.  


Even’s voice is so deep. “Beg for it baby boy, you’re not getting anything until you’ve shown us what an obedient boy you can be. Wanna be touched like you said? Then beg for it.” He is shamelessly stroking his cock in Isak’s face, Isak whose mouth hangs open, tongue lolling out, half-closed eyes mesmerised by his Daddy’s cock so close.  


Milan touches himself too, visibly turned on by their little game. There’s a pause, they can hear Isak gulp before his words come out in a rush.  


“Please Daddy, can I suck you off? Can I have it, please?”  


“That’s my boy, that’s our good slut.” Even bends down to kiss his boy appreciatively. “Milan, his ass is yours if you want it.”  


“Oh fuck, all mine.” Milan takes off Isak’s panties gently, soft lips kissing the sore skin, hands lightly brushing over the buttocks and curvy thighs. “Fuck you’re a sexy boy, so fucking hot.”  


“Feels good, baby?” Even asks. “So good Milan”, Isak breathes.  


Even lets his tip touch Isak’s lips, smears them with his precum.  


“Now lie down princess, let Milan take care of you.”  


Isak’s hips hit the mattress. He’s leaning on his elbows, mouth open in waiting for Even’s cock hanging in front of him.  


Milan kneels beside the bed. “Does it hurt when I touch you?” Milan asks.  


“Stings a little but it’s mostly on the cheeks, not – my ass.” Milan chuckles. “Ok, noted.”  


He goes on to bury his face between Isak’s cheeks, rub it against the hot, damp skin, hearing Isak wail, feeling his muscles clench to better catch how Milan’s five o’clock shadow scratches his crack. “Oooohh, hurts really good.”  


Milan goes on to lick and nip all over the exposed thighs.  


Even tilts Isak’s chin up and lets his cock disappear between Isak’s lips.  


“Good, princess.” Even angles his hips, holding his boy’s head between his hands. “Keep your mouth open.” He draws back and fucks back into Isak’s mouth shallowly, Isak hollowing his cheeks to feel Even everywhere. He sets a slow pace. “Love to be inside you.”  


Milan spreads Isak’s cheeks and looks up at Even. “Is he clean?”  


Even nods. “Nice and clean, aren’t you, baby?” Isak huffs, can’t do much more and besides, he prides himself with how he cleans up before sex, doesn’t care to have it questioned.  


“Awesome.” Milan spreads his cheeks and licks Isak’s crack, zoning in on the pink hole, letting his tongue lave it with saliva.  


He points his tongue, prodding against the opening. “Relax baby boy, let me fuck your ass.” Isak goes pliant and soft so Milan’s tongue can slide past his rim. The pleasure is overwhelming, Isak moans so Even feels it.  


“Pretty boy”, he praises, thrusting harder into Isak’s mouth. “So pretty.” Even’s cock ravaging his mouth, Milan’s tongue making everything vibrate inside him – Isak thrusts frantically down into the towel and comes just as Even can’t help but shoot down his throat. “Jesus fuck!!!”  


Isak coughs and sputters around Even’s cock. Even draws back, catching his breath.  


“Fuck, baby. Here.” He hands Isak a paper napkin to wipe his mouth with. “You ok?” Isak slumps down on the mattress. “Yeah, I’m so ok.” He smiles down at the other man.  


“Wow Milan. Amazing, thank you.”  


Milan kisses his knee. “I aim to please.” Even doesn’t want him to feel sidelined though.  


“Hey Milan, we haven’t forgotten you”, he smiles disarmingly. “You want to get off too? We can go again, if you like, can’t we baby?”  


Isak nods, smiling coyly at Milan. “Yeah, of course. Anything for you.”  


Milan begins to touch himself, slowly stroking his erect cock. “You guys are incredibly sexy. Well, I really want to fuck Isak’s thighs. For starters.”  


“Yeah? Fuck that’s – that ok baby?” Even asks, and Isak nods, obliging. “Yeah, I’d love that.”  


Even grins, happy when his boy is happy. “I’ll get the lube.” He returns with the bottle he brought with him.  


“Come on hottie, on your side.” Isak stretches out, Milan behind him.  


Milan’s eyes and hands greedily roam over the expanse of marble skin in front of him, from Isak’s neck and shoulders, over his ass, landing on his creamy thighs.  


Even offers him the lube. “Want to spread it yourself?”  


“Yes fuck.” Milan squirts lube in his palm. “Lift your leg honey”, but he sneaks his fingers between Isak’s thighs and spreads them himself. Even lies down in front of Isak, running his hand along his torso. “This feels ok?” Isak just nods, looking sleepy and desirable.  


Milan pours a generous amount of lube in his palm and spreads it between Isak’s thighs, then slicks himself up. He scooches closer to the beautiful boy in front of him and lets his cock slide along the cleft of his bouncy ass cheeks, before letting it dive into the soft, squeezing hotness between his thighs.  


“Yaaahoooo baby – fuck!” He grips Isak’s hip and pushes against Isak’s buttocks. Isak keeps his thighs closed, creating a slick, tight tunnel for Milan to fuck into. As his cock glides against the perineum and balls, the younger boy mewls softly. Even can’t look away, seeing how for every thrust, the dark red cock head appears under Isak’s soft member. Milan gently grips Isak’s jaw. “Kiss me, baby.” And Isak cranes his neck, meeting Milan in an open-mouthed kiss.  


Damn, Even is getting hard again seeing his baby thighfucked and handled by this muscular, dark-haired man.  


Milan keeps it up, grunting into his kissing. As the pace increases, he slumps down behind Isak’s back, gripping his hip tighter. “Yeah boy!” he pants, sucking at Isak’s neck. “Fuck, so good.”  


Isak arches his back to meet his thrusts, tightening his muscles to create more pressure. There’s a muffled scream as Milan stutters and comes. He rams through the tunnel, clutching at the hip and spurts right in front of Even.  


He stays that way, feeling the soft cheeks pressed against his front, kissing Isak’s shoulder. “Wow.”  


Isak looks back at his lover. “Yeah, wow.” His hips have started a slow rocking of their own, Even noticing how his boyfriend’s cock is slowly swelling up again. He showers his his face with grateful kisses, ending with the lips.  


“You’re amazing princess. Love to see you like this.”  


Isak cups the back of Even’s head and fits their lips together again. They slowly make out. Milan peeks over Isak’s shoulder, and notices how both boys are getting hard again, even though they’re not touching beside the kissing.  


He reaches over to gently take Isak’s cock in his hand, and waits to see what the reaction will be. Isak makes a contented sound, looking down at his cock being held. “Yeah, touch me.” Milan fondles his cock and balls gently, the younger boy sighing and rocking his hips while he and Even make out some more.  


Even feels the responsibility to manage the logistics. “What do you say, are we having another go then?” he asks – needlessly perhaps, but, anyway. “You ready for it, Milan?”  


Milan looks down at his own soft member, still playing with Isak. “I’m not hard, if that’s what you’re asking, but I’d love to have another go, yeah.” Even nods.  


“Great yeah, let’s do that. You want to go again, baby?” Isak looks unimpressed. “Take a guess, genius.”  


Even huffs. “Guess you are. Me too. What do you want, Milan?” Milan kisses Isak’s waist. “I want to fuck this baby’s tight ass.”  


“How about that princess?” – Even is starting to feel like a professional (horny) mediator – “Want Milan to fuck your pretty ass?”  


“Yes please.” Isak winks at the man lying behind him.  


“Alright. We’ll take it slow, ok? A break to freshen up if we want to?”  


“Anyone wants a drink?” Milan asks, but they both decline more vodka – Even has to be restrictive with his drinking and Isak is too, in solidarity. Even sometimes suspects that his boy has come up with their role-playing as a compensation for the partying and smoking they are missing out on.  


Milan gets up and pours them all some water from a glass jug.  


When Even returns from the bathroom, he fishes something out from his bag and presents it to the other two.  


“Oh, fuck yes.” Milan lights up. It’s a glass dildo with ridges, its handle shaped like a pink heart. It’s one of Even’s favourite toys, partly because Isak loves when they include it in their sessions at home.  


“I was thinking we could start with this one?” He offers it to Milan who takes it and weighs it in his hand. “You comfortable with doing this?” he asks Isak who, true to form, hasn’t been arsed to move a centimeter, save to accept a drink from his boyfriend’s ministrations.  


“We’ve tried it and I like it, so yeah.” He pats the bed beside him. “Come here, stud.” Milan chuckles. “Cheesy.”  


“Aww you love it.”  


“I may, coming from you.”  


He sits beside Isak’s prostrate form, smooths his hand along his loins and long, voluptuous thighs.  


Isak turns on his back, his cock perking up again. He just lies back and lets Milan part his thighs, dip down between them and trail a finger along his crack. He hums comfortably, looking so relaxed and trusting, Even thinks fondly – and hotly - from where he is leaning back against the headboard, distractedly stroking his shaft. He reaches for the lube.  


“Shall we slick you up, baby, get you ready?” The question, combined with his boyfriend’s deep, affectionate voice, adds a new urgency to Isak’s breathing.  
“Yes, do it – please Daddy, Milan”, he adds, lesson learned.  


“That’s my good boy right there, look at you, hard for us again. You’re our cockslut baby. Make him wet for us Milan.”  


Milan positions himself between Isak’s spread legs, while Even twists his fingers into Isak’s curls on top of his head. Their faces are so close that their noses almost touch. “Will you be a good boy for us, princess?” Isak tries to lift his head, seal their lips together but Even is prepared, holds him down by his hair. “Daddy!” Isak whines.  


“Uh huh, baby, you’re not getting anything – hold it Milan! – until you have learnt to answer nicely when I ask you a question.” There’s that deceptively sweet voice Even uses when he’s being anything but sweet. Isak glares up at him. It’s obvious Even is having a field day. “Now be a good boy, answer your Daddy.”  


Isak squeezes his eyes against the humiliation that he is so unfamiliar with otherwise. “I’ll be good Daddy, I’ll let you do anything you want with me!” he bursts out. At UiO, where he is head of a medical research group, his words actually carry some weight. So, turning the tables and trusting his boyfriend with his body …. does it for Isak. Who knew that sacrificing your pride could be so sexy.  


Even smiles gleefully. “Yeah?”  


“Yes!!” his boyfriend is beyond exasperated. “Yeah?” Even can’t resist to tease him a bit longer. Isak’s eyes flare up, but he keeps silent. Even pecks his mouth. “Good boy. Good slut. Milan, go ahead if you please.”  


Milan, more than ready, spreads Isak further to make room for kisses and licks along his perineum. Isak instantly rocks is pelvis up. “Mm.”  


“Put your arms above your head princess.” As Isaks arms lie akimbo above his head, Even grazes his lips over the sensitive skin from the elbow to the armpit.  


“Be a good boy, keep them there.”  


“Mhm Daddy.” Even’s fingers take a new grip in his hair.  


There’s a groan from Milan, and one from Isak, as he slides his lubed-up fingers over Isak’s hole.  


“Ready, baby?”  


“Mmm, ready.” As the forefinger slips in, Isak bucks against the bed in anticipation. “Aaahh yeah.” Milan starts pumping slowly. “Mmm, need one more please.”  


“Fuck yes”, Milan obliges and slowly eases in his middle finger too. “Fuck baby, you’re so pretty, your pretty little hole.” He hitches one of Isak’s leg up over his shoulder, not stopping the pumping. His tongue flicks over Isak’s balls, opens his mouth to take them in his mouth, one at a time. Isak is moaning, pressing down to meet Milan’s fingers.  


“Ready for your toy baby?” Even asks, and Isak nods eagerly. “Yes Daddy, Milan, I want the toy now.”  


Even pulls his hair. “Ooww, please, please can I have it?” Even immediately relaxes his fingers, though keeps controlling Isak’s head with his grip. “Good boy.”  


He cups his boyfriend’s chin. “Now stay still princess, that’s what we want you to do. Be a good girl and don’t. Move.” Pulling at his cheeks to open his mouth, Even kisses him filthily. Isak stops his squirming, dominated by his boyfriend’s tongue. The only thing moving is his hard cock lolling on his stomach.  


Milan has lubed up the pretty glass dildo. He rests its cool, slick tip at Isak’s opening for a couple of seconds before resolutely pushing the entire first knobble inside him.  


“Mmmhhh!!” Isak jerks back instinctively at the insertion of something so cold and bulgy. To distract him, Even drags his lips along his boy’s jaw bone, sucking a bruise.  


“Shhhh”, he soothes. “Good boy.”  


“Ahh yes, ahhhhh!”  


“You want more?” Milan sits up on his knees, his own cock fully hard, and quite thick. Much thicker than his own, Even notices, though shorter.  


“Want more, fuck I feel full already. It’s cold!” Isak babbles. “Keep going Milan, please, I need more.”  


Not having to be told twice, Milan pushes in to the next ridge, causing Isak to squeak and then moan so loud that Even thinks for a fraction of a second about where they are, and hopes they won’t get any complaints from the other hotel guests.  


He sprawls on the bed so he can reach and suck along Isak’s neck and bite at his collarbones. “Good baby, you’re such a good boy, getting fucked, aren’t you?” His plush lips encircle one nipple and suck hard. Milan slowly pushes the dildo all the way in, leaving only the pink glass heart visible. “Fuck!” Isak pushes his chest up to meet Even’s lips.  


“Fuck baby, taking it so good, god that’s hot!” Precum is starting to spill from Milan’s cock, though he’s entirely focused on what’s going on with Isak for the moment. The younger boy is clasping his elbows above his head while his boyfriend continues to alternately bite, suck and soothe his skin, marking up his neck and chest.  


After a beat Isak experimentally wiggles his hips. “How does it feel?” Milan twists the toy around a couple of times while Isak’s breathing slows down. “Mhmmm yeah, I’m good.”  


“Ok if I … fuck you with it?” Milan asks, gingerly holding the handle.  


“So ok.” Isak closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, as if going inside his own mind. Even thinks he looks like a hot Yogi.  


Milan pulls the dildo out so just the tip is inside Isak, then drives it all the way to the hilt in one go.  


“Aaahhh fuck me, that’s wooooow!!!!” Isak is shouting to the ceiling, clenching his abs and struggling to keep his arms above his head.  


“Theeeeeeere you go baby, you’re so sexy, you’re so good” Even praises. Milan does it again, takes the toy out and fucks it in all the way in. Isak wails again, but not as loud this time.  


Even gives his boy two fingers to suck on.  


“Yeah, take it.” Milan starts fucking Isak at an easy pace. “Slutty boy, taking it so good.” He strokes himself, breathing faster. Isak keeps up a steady moan, biting down on Even’s fingers to stop himself from moving.  


He is leaking so much that Even makes a suggestion.  


“Do you want to come again, precious, want to come now?” He doesn’t pull out his fingers so Isak just nods.  


“What was that baby? Use your voice now, go on.” Which means Isak has to try to form words around Even’s fingers. “Uhh ghaaa oooohhh”, and that is enough for Even.  


“Good boy then, we’ll make you come princess.”  


“Yeah, baby.” Milan ups the speed, and Even dips his fingers into Isak’s precum pearling out from the slit. There’s so much of it so when he wraps his hand around his shaft, it slides easily up and down.  


“Fuck Daddy, Milan, fuck!!!” Isak eggs them on. Both men are pleasuring him, Milan practically ramming the ridged dildo in and out of him, Even jacking him off, matching Milan’s rhythm.  


“You can move now, baby. Fuck my hand, there’s a good boy.”  


There’s an excited sound as Isak chases more friction, finally thrusting rapidly into Even’s hand. Even sees his abs spasming.  


“Aaaaaaahhhhfuuuuuuuuck!” Isak shoots to high heaven as the orgasm hits him. He flops back on the bed, out of breath. Even’s hand is still wrapped around him, milking out the last drops. “That’s my boy, so good.”  


Even kisses his boy, then wipes him off with a corner of the towel.  


Meanwhile, Milan reaches for a condom. He rolls it on, slicks himself up and Isak, chest still heaving, lifts his head.  


“What’s – what are you doing?” he asks apprehensively.  


“I’m taking this out.” And he pulls the dildo out.  


“Ow!” Isak yelps.  


Milan positions himself between Isak’s thighs, prying them apart.  


“And now I’m gonna fuck you baby, your fucking ass.”  


Before any of the boys realise what’s happening, he lines his cock up at Isak’s entrance.  


“Wait wait wait!” Isak’s eyes widen, he tries to close his legs.  


“Whoah man!” Even’s voice – not Isak’s - makes Milan halt and draw back.  


“You said we were gonna fuck, now it’s fucking my turn here”, he protests.  


Even deliberates for two seconds. Because his boy is lying there so vulnerable, because there’s a craving desire to see more of that.  


“Baby, what do you say? Can he do it?”  


“It’s just too soon, I’m all sensitive now. Want to wait a bit”, Isak implores.  


“Is it though? Can’t Milan fuck you while you’re all soft and open like this? I wanna see his cock inside you now baby. Want to see you wrecked.” Even looks at Isak as if he were a piece of prime meat dangling in front of him, his mouth watering so much he has to swallow.  


“Won’t you give yourself up for me baby boy?” Even whispers. “I can’t wait to see his dick inside of you.”  


His boyfriend doesn’t answer right away, but doesn’t protest when Milan adds more lube on him.  


“You’re objectifying me”, he pouts.  


Even grins exuberantly. “Totally. You’re objectively the sexiest person in every universe.”  


“Dork.”  


“Lover boy.” He bends to kiss Isak softly. “Be a good boy for me?” His heart, and dick, is close to bursting when Isak looks up at him, all wide-eyed. “Alright Daddy”, he breathes, earning a kiss with more intent now. “Love you.”  


Even kneels beside the bed, behind Isak, and pulls his boyfriend’s arms over his head again, holds them there. “You ready Milan?”  


Milan moves into position again. “Oh – fuck yes!”, he stutters as he finally guides himself into Isak.  


His thick girth makes Isak wince and gasp, it does but fuck, Even holds his breath for how it will unfold. Seeing Milans’s sturdy cock half buried in Isak, in his baby boy, might make him go blind, the sight is turning him on so much he feels out of control.  


“Fuckin hell!” He looks helplessly down at Isak. “That’s so hot baby, can he fuck you?”  


“Feels so much.” Isak’s eyes are pinched shut, wide brow creased against the soreness. “Ok, ok”, he breathes, and Even is conflicted between seeing his boy hurting just to comply with Even’s wish, and still harbouring that wish.  


“You sure?”  


Isak looks straight up at Even who hovers over him. “Yeah Daddy, want you to see me being fucked like this.”  


With a boyfriend like that, there’s no risk of Even missing all the partying and line-snorting he was doing before. “Such a good boy.” He nods to Milan.  


Milan falls forward to lean on his arms over Isak, and all but splits him in two when he drives all the way in.  


“Ahh!” Isak arches, trying to breathe through the pain. “Fuck you’re big.”  


“And you’re so tight baby, fuck so good!” Milan looks so triumphant, Even bets his girth grew a couple of centimeters from sheer smugness.  


“Ok, ready”, Isak whispers under his breath.  


“There’s my sisu boy, good boy!” He knows Isak is in pain because he knows his boy’s every expression, but he doesn’t want to know why this turns him on even more.  


“Spread your legs princess”, Even asks breathlessly, and Isak complies, giving Even an unobstructed view. His boyfriend is so, so submissive Even could bust a nut, but he’s quick to squeeze his shaft tightly at the root.  


“Fuck him Milan, fuck him now.”

He sees Milan pull out and bam! fuck into his baby to the hilt again. Isak’s head bounces from the thrust. “Yeah man, good man, fuck him good”, Even commands. He has to squeeze himself harder because this is taking horniness to a whole new level.  


He watches enraptured as Milan fucks into Isak again and again and again, hears Isak’s whimpers at every thrust, watches his boy submit to getting manhandled, ravaged. All for him.  


The power Even has is such a high, he feels like the mother ship, and Milan is his satellite, under his control.  


And every time Isak is impaled, he’s shoved closer to the edge of the bed. Which gives Even an idea.  


“Come on baby.” He pulls him a couple of more centimeters towards him so his head is leaning slightly off from the side. He wants to see his baby fully wrecked.  


“Can you lie like this?” he checks, and Isak nods.  


“Fuck!” Milan pulls out. Isak bites down on his lip, but he stays silent. “I need more lube.” He grabs the bottle while Even zooms in on Isak’s mouth under him.  


He surges down to suck and nip his lips, create havoc with his tongue, desecrate his insides, drag him down to his own level where the wolves howl and there’s nothing but predators and their victims.  


As if recognising Even’s hunger, Isak goes entirely still, makes room for him in his mouth, in his life, takes what he is given.  


But when Milan pushes back inside him, he moans brokenly into his Even’s mouth.  


“Fuck baby. Fuck you feel so good.” Even feasts his eyes on Milan plowing into his baby’s tight ass.  


“Kiss me Milan”, Isak’s hooded eyes invite his other lover. Milan hovers over Isak, Even props his head up so Milan can fit their lips together. Before they tried it, Even didn’t know that offering his baby up like this would hold so much power.  


He watches transfixed as the older man pumps into Isak and nails his mouth with his tongue. His satellite is ravaging both Isak’s holes, and it’s getting to Even’s cock. The keening in Isak’s throat tells him his boy is seriously turned on by now. His hips start pushing up to meet Milan’s, his cock no longer a sleeping beauty but gradually fattening up.  


Even carefully lowers Isak’s neck again. Milan pulls out to sit back on his knees. “Fuck, this baby is something else.”  


He lubes up the condom again, and goes back inside, this time gripping the back of Isak’s thighs, spreading them wide open. He watches himself slide in and out. “Fuck.” Isak wails every time Milan fucks into him, the new angle making his cock rub against his sensitive spot.  


Even can’t take it. “Fuck princess, I’m going crazy. Look so hot spreading your legs, taking it so good baby.” He lets his own throbbing cock hang over Isak’s face.  


“Need to come down your throat again, can’t wait anymore, you’re too much for me. Can you be a good slut for Daddy too, and for Milan?”  


“Yeah Daddy, want that”, Isak pants.  


Compliant Isak is a wonder to Even, considering how feisty he is otherwise, with details, how demanding at his job. Now, he just lies there, accepting everything Even conjures up for him. He doesn’t get to see those eyes that open and yielding very often at home. Every time Isak yields like this, it’s like Open Sesame, another treasure unfolding for Even.  


“That’s my baby right there, you’re so hungry for it.”  


“Even, wait wait.” Milan halts his pounding.  


“Can we switch? So you fuck him, and I can fuck his mouth?”  


“Sure! That ok princess?” Isak just nods repeatedly and keeps up a steady whining.  


So Milan pulls out one last time and takes off the condom. Even gives up his place for Milan to take over, and starts lubing himself up, but carefully so as not to accidentally come too soon.  


“Have you done that before?” he asks Milan. “You have to go slow at the beginning, let him get used to you, alright?”  


“Sure, I know.”  


“Ok. Hold on to Milan’s legs then, princess, arms above you. That’s right gorgeous, keep them there”, Even instructs while slicking up Isak’s crack, also pushing a glob inside the rim.  


Milan bends his knees, leans on his hands below Isak’s stretched-up arms.  


“All set baby?” Even checks.  


“I’m ready.” Isak’s lips glisten with spit.  


“Can we enter you at the same time?” Even’s head is spinning at the idea.  


“Uh-huh, yea if you go slow Milan.”  


“Don’t worry baby, I’ll go slow, and just pinch my leg if you want to stop, alright?”  


“Mhm ‘kay.”  


Even lets his tip replace the fingers. He nods at Milan who slips inside Isak’s open mouth.  


With the perfect view of his boyfriend’s naked, assailable chest and throat, his pliant susceptibility as Milan’s gradually feeds him his thick girth between those fuckable lips, Even slowly slides his whole length into Isak.  


It’s such a tight fit, the friction on his cock intense as soon as he starts thrusting slowly, deeply. Even has to focus on Isak’s high whines, but the sensation accelerates so fast he scrambles to grip a hold of the back of his baby’s knees, opening them, kneading the flesh to create some distraction.  


Seeing Milan roll his hips against Isak’s face keeps sharpening Even’s cock even more. “Fuuuuck, fuck baby, your mouth is amazing.” And there is that bulge in Isak’s exposed throat that comes and goes with Milan’s fucking.  


“Baby ...” Even drops all caution, every concern for anything else but to chase the intensity, ramp up to his climax. His relentless pounding helps to bury Milan’s cock even deeper down Isak’s throat. “Oh fuck Even, yeah!” Milan groans, hips stuttering erratically. “I’m coming Isaaaaaak.”  


And Even sees, he registers but he doesn’t care, how Isak’s arms tense when Milan must drown him in one last hit. Because that’s when everything peaks for him. His cock is exploding, there’s a roaring in his ears as his orgasm jerks his hips to a halt and plunges him forward, landing him on top of Isak, his safe haven. The tide rolls away and leaves him out for the count, his pelvis twitching feebly a few more times.  


“Baby?” Even becomes aware of Isak’s erection stuck between them. He is rolled off as Isak leans up on his elbows. Milan sits on the floor by the bed, catching his breath. Isak clears his throat, prompting Even to reach for the glass of water on the bed table. Isak empties it in large gulps.  


“More?” Isak shakes his head and lies flat on his back, eyes closed.  


“How are you feeling?” Even asks, not without contrition. He runs his hand soothingly over his baby’s chest.  


“Hm.”  


Even can’t decipher. “Did - did we hurt you?”  


There’s a pause as the jury reaches a verdict.  


“No dumbass. Just my voice.”  


Even snorts. “I can hear.”  


“You were amazing Isak, just amazing.” Milan gets up and sits on the bed, running his fingers through Isak’s hair, caressing his cheek and jaw. “Thank you.”  


Isak smiles into the touch but saves his voice.  


“Yeah you were”, Even chimes in. “Let’s clean you up.” He goes to fetch another towel from the bathroom and carefully wipes Isak, as cum starts to drip out of him.  


“You’re still leaking baby. We’ll get you cleaned up in the shower later, you rest for a bit.” 

He dips his fingers in the jizz, smears it around Isak’s hole. His unattended cock is between them, almost fully erect.  


“Daddy?”  


“Yes?”  


“Can I come once more?”  


“Wow, a third time?” They lock eyes while Even continues to massage Isak’s perineum and hole with his cum. Isak responds by rocking his hips against Even’s hand.  


“I don’t know but feels like it.”  


“Course you can princess. What do you want?”  


“I - think I want you to go down on me?” Isak looks up at Milan. “And … some choking Daddy?”  


“Fucking hell baby.” If Even had some stamina, he’d have a boner right now. But there’s just a tingling taking over his body. Or, mostly his crotch.  


“Alright soldier, switching again.” Even winks (let’s call it that) at Milan.  


Milan drops a pillow on the floor and kneels between Isak’s legs, taking a soft grip around his shaft. He starts by kissing the head, suckling it with his lips and tongue. Isak moans as his cock slowly hardens in Milan’s hands.  


“Shh princess, good girl”, Even has knelt across from Milan, behind Isak’s head, cupping his face with both hands. “Let Milan take care of you, Daddy’s here.”  


Isak’s mouth searches Even’s, whining as Milan alternates between suckling on his head and swallowing him down.  


He bucks his hips up but Even won’t have it. “Lie still baby. Milan, hold his hips.”  


There’s a disgruntled groan, but it turns into enthusiastic moaning into Even’s mouth when Milan holds him in place and bobs his head, squeezing him with his lips, working his tongue under the head.  


Even pinches Isak’s nipples, rubs them between his fingers until they stiffen. Isak starts squirming.  


That’s when Even’s hand goes up to curl lightly around his baby’s throat. “Keep still princess, there’s a good girl.”  


Isak stops fidgeting and looks up at Even with eager eyes. Even’s other hand grabs his hair, pulls tight.  


“Sshhh baby,we’re gonna make you feel so good.” Milan starts moaning around Isak’s cock, sucking hard, increasing the speed. When Even feels Isak approaching the finishing line, he puts some light pressure on his throat.

“Open your mouth, there’s a good girl, stick your tongue out.” Even spits in his boyfriend’s mouth, and Isak flinches as if he’s been burnt, catching it with his tongue. 

At the point when his breathing becomes sufficiently obstructed, Isak’s whole upper body tenses and jerks up. Even takes his hand away as his boy is coming with a primal roar, shooting into Milan's mouth. “Oooohhhhhh.”  


Milan finally lets go so Isak can stutter his hips up into him. “Oh god oh god oh god.”  


Collapsing on the bed, he throws one arm over his eyes while his breathing slowly settles. 

Milan draws back, and Even sits down beside his boy.  


“Don’t fucking touch me.”  


Even hardly dares to breathe. He registers how Milan gets up and into the bathroom. After a minute the shower is heard running. Isak makes a move.  


“Water?”  


“Yes please.” Even hands him a glass, takes one himself too.  


“Can I talk?”  


Isak chuckles. “Yes dork.”  


“How are you?” Isak turns his head to look at Even. “Oh, fine. Just –“ He gestures vaguely.  


“I know.”  


Isak sits up, gets his bearings. Milan comes back butt naked. “Hey Milan.” Isak gets up from the bed.  


“Hey babe. You ok?” Milan ruffles his curls, pecks his mouth.  


He ambles around the room, picking up his clothes. “This was just fantastic you guys.”  


“Yeah it was. You were fantastic”, Isak offers.  


“Fucking fantastic”, Even summarises.  


“Come shower with me?” He doesn’t dare to take Isak by the hand, so he just walks towards the bathroom. As he gets in the shower, Isak is right behind him. Even turns the water on, moves so the spray hits them both. “Hey baby. Can I hold you?”  


Isak’s hair is plastered around his head, he looks so different without his curls. He snuggles into Even. “Yes dork.”  


Even wraps his arms around his boy, Isak hugging him back.  


“I love you, sex god.”  


“Love you too Dad.”  


“Somehow that doesn’t sound as sexy as Daddy.” They both snort with laughter.  


“Long as you don’t call me Dad when we’re having sex.”  


“Yuck, no.”  


“You’re so extra, baby. Coming three times.”  


“Mhm.”  


“Forgive me for bossing you around?”  


Isak reaches up to kiss the tip of Even’s nose.  


“Only if you promise to do it again.”


End file.
